Light in the Dark
by Wood Elf luver
Summary: A dark shadow threatens to take over Mirkwood. In the midst of a deadly battle between the dark and the light, Thranduil and Elrond haven't been able to come to terms lately, and just like the woodland realm, their friendship is being threatened. Legolas and Aragorn team up to try and save the hope and renew the friendship between their fathers...before it's too late.


**Okay, so I haven't written a new story in a while, and I know it's just KILLING you people who follow me, so I've decided to start this story. This story line was the one that when I had a poll a few months back, it was second place to My Version by one vote. I feel like I'm ready to start typing and writing again and starving all of my readers of a good story. And...who knows? Maybe it'll be better than My Version... Anyways, enjoy the first chappie, my peeps!**

**WELWELWELWELWELWELWELWELWELWELWEL**

It had been weeks since Legolas had sent the letter. He had been relying on the messenger to deliver the warning before it was too late. He knew it might take weeks, even a few months, for his best friend to receive the letter. Legolas hadn't cared at the time; he had thought that that would be enough time to tell his friend about the present danger. This time, it wasn't a warning about Orcs or Wargs that were coming in Aragorn's direction. No...it was much more dangerous than that.

"How could he betray me like this?!" Legolas had heard while eavesdropping on his father, Thranduil, the king of Mirkwood. "He asks me for help; I send troops. He requests provisions, and I give them to him. When I need something, though, he turns his back on me!"

Legolas leaned against the mahogany door. Though he could not see his father, he could see a messenger standing in the throne room, shaking in his boots as the mighty king of the woodland realm continued ranting. The warrior could not help but feel sorry for the messenger, who looked about as scared as someone who had just had an encounter with Sauron himself.

"I want you to go back to Rivendell and tell Lord Elrond that he can forget about our friendship if he does not send us help!" Thranduil yelled at the young servant. Finally, the king calmed slightly as he said, "I have been friends with Elrond for many, many years. I have extended my help to him when he was in need. There are Orcs everywhere here in Mirkwood. A new band is found almost every single day. My kin are dying. I feel like they are fighting a battle against a force which they cannot win alone."

Legolas sighed, placing his back against the door. His father was right, as usual. The Elves of Mirkwood had been putting up a strong fight, but their morale was weaker than ever. Their numbers were becoming fewer and fewer. Legolas knew of several Elves who he had come to know very well over the past hundred years that died trying to battle the shadow in the thick branches of Mirkwood. It had never felt darker here than it did now.

After his father had sent the messenger off, Legolas slowly tip-toed down the staircase to his room. He began writing the letter to his friend, Aragorn, his Human friend that Elrond had taken under his wing and treated like his own son. When Legolas was finished, he reread the letter to make sure it included everything about the oncoming danger that could be coming.

_Dearest Estel,_

_ I fear that the end of the days of light is coming fast. No longer can I see the sun through the trees on a clear day, nor can I see any end to the shadow that has been covering our land these past few months. Not only do I see the end of peace, but I also see the end of a friendship. Lord Elrond and my father have not been getting along very well recently, or at least, that's how my father has been acting. I feel that I must warn you, mellon nin, of the danger that could occur if our realms broke their bonds with each other. I sense a great disturbance fast approaching. I must go, but I must warn you again, Estel. As I have always said, even in the darkest parts of night, light can shine through. Hopefully, my fears are only images in my mind and do not become reality. I expect to hear back from you soon, mellon nin._

_Your friend,_

_Legolas_

Now, Legolas sat in his room three weeks after sending the letter, writing out a report. Or at least, that's what he was trying to do. His concern for the realm and his fellow Mirkwood Elves continued to grow. He could not sleep at night because of the thoughts that plagued his mind.

Out of the dead silence, a horn sounded loudly. Legolas sat up straight, listening for a moment before rolling up the slip of parchment and opening his door. His friend and fellow warrior, Yarvellien, stood in the doorway. "Come quickly! There is a great disturbance in the forest!"

Legolas frowned. "Do you know what it is?"

Yarvellien shook his head. "I know not. I do know, however, that it is approaching much more quickly than any Orc or spider."

After a moment, Legolas came out of his room, pulling on his boots and grabbing his bow and arrows. "Let's go," he said, and both Elves slipped into the hallway, running down the corridors to see what danger was threatening their home.

**WELWELWELWELWELWELWELWELWEL**

**Wood Elf luver: Okay, so I'm a little rusty, I get it. I haven't watched LOTR in a while, so I've been a little out of it lately. I hope this chapter was good, and I hope to have another up and ready in a couple of days! Read, review, and TTYL! :)**


End file.
